


Practical Astronomy

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Draco Malfoy -- he wasn't fucking lonely!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Astronomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for HD_Owlpost as a gift for Gracerene -- who asked for a lot of lovely things so I smooshed some of them together!

Draco didn't know what drove him out of the castle, to sit in the dark by the lake. 

The sky was clear and studded with stars. He picked out Sirius -- he had made his mental apologies to his uncle long ago -- and used that to sketch out the Orion constellation. 

While he had put on a coat, the December air was cold with a scattering of snow on the ground. He cast several warming charms on himself and the rock next to the lake before he lay down on it. 

In truth, he knew why he had fled. Most of the Hogwarts students had eagerly traveled for home over the Christmas break, but he had no home to go back to. Or, at least one he wanted to go back to.

Staying with his Aunt Andromeda while his parents were in exile in Paris wasn't awful. It just wasn't _home_. On the other hand, going back to Malfoy Manor anytime soon wasn't going to happen. There were Aurors going through both the house and the grounds with a fine tooth comb, looking for anything that could be considered Dark. In theory, they were 'cleaning' the house after Voldemort's occupancy, but he knew they were looking for any excuse they could use to bring Lucius back to truly pay for his crimes.

"Hey, Sirius." 

None of the other Slytherins who had made it through the War had come back for an "8th year" and, without Crabbe and Goyle, he really had no one. 

"I hope you don't mind, but, well, no one else will talk to me. They're polite, but, okay, I do not believe I am saying this, but I'm lonely."

Saying it aloud made it seem even more pathetic. He was a _Malfoy_ for fuck's sake. He did not _need_ people.

But, oh, how he _wanted_....

"I wish... I wish someone would like me..." The last, the thread of a whisper into the dark night.

A sudden breeze flew around Draco, sharp and cold. He shivered and renewed the warming charms. 

He didn't know how long he lay there, staring at the stars, when he heard someone scrabbling down the bank behind him.

Draco sat up to see Harry Bloody Potter almost falling headlong into the rocks next to him.

"Well, that wasn't pretty," Potter said, huffing slightly.

"Potter! You're a menace when you're not on a broom. What do you want?" Draco asked defensively.

"Just... didn't see you anywhere, the portraits told me you were out here, and thought maybe you'd like some company," Harry replied mildly. He rubbed his hands together and shivered.

Draco sighed. "You'd think you didn't know you were a Wizard," he said pointing his wand carefully at Potter and sending some warming charms in his direction. Potter's coat looked better than the clothes he had been wearing in previous years. Someone had taken him shopping -- tailored clothes had turned Potter from good looking to _hot_. Not that Draco had noticed. Much.

Potter sighed in relief. "Thanks!"

"Why were you looking for me?" Draco asked, curious.

Potter shrugged. "The younger kids that stayed, mostly first and second years, are starting to ask questions about... the war and, well, I'd rather not talk about it." Draco understood that. He had isolated himself from the younger Slytherins for exactly that reason.

He went on, "And Ron and Hermione are somewhere doing things I don't want to think about."

Draco laughed. "Okay, that's something I don't want to think about, either." Draco hesitated, then blurted. "Why is Granger with Weasley and not with... you?"

Potter wriggled slightly uncomfortably for a moment. "I think of Hermione like a sister... and, I think I'm more into blokes, anyway." He looked defensive.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that." He wasn't ready to say aloud that he was 'more into blokes' himself. Especially not to Potter.

He was obscurely glad when Potter's shoulder's relaxed.

"Listen, I hate this stuff," Potter said in a rush. "I mean the _Potter_ and _Malfoy_ thing. Can you just call me Harry?" A deep breath. "And, maybe I can call you Draco?" The last had a touch of hope in it.

"You really would like to do that?" Draco asked, flabbergasted.

Harry frowned at him. "Why not? After everything," he waved a hand about vaguely, "I thought maybe we could make it better."

"Make what better?" Draco was curious.

"Everything!" Harry grinned. "Maybe if you and I get along better, then we can show them that it's not that hard to get along with everyone. Purebloods, Muggle-born, heck, even Muggles."

"I don't know about Muggles," Draco temporized with a frown.

"Okay, not right away," Harry agreed with a grin. "But you won't know if you don't try!"

"Okay," Draco said.

"Okay? Okay, what?" Harry frowned in puzzlement.

"Harry. I can call you Harry," Draco said slowly. "And you can call me Draco."

Harry's smile was brilliant. Draco basked in that for a moment. Then he ruined it by shivering.

Harry laughed. He cast the warming charm on Draco. Wandlessly. 

"How did you do that?" Draco demanded. 

"It's not that hard," Harry replied with a grin. "Come on, it's the Solstice and I know the House Elves have a celebration ready. It's supposed to be a surprise but Ron was hungry this afternoon--"

"When is he not?" Draco had to add.

"True. But Ron told me, and now I'm telling you," Harry pointed out. "Come and celebrate with us."

"Okay," Draco declared. "I will." He stood from his rock, next to Harry.

Harry turned to climb back up the bank and his foot slipped. Draco reached out and put a hand on Harry's back -- a frisson of _something_ jolted between them. Harry looked back at Draco with a question in bright, green eyes.

Then Draco realized... the Solstice... and he had wished upon a star...

He looked up at Sirius, shining brightly. "Thank you."


End file.
